


Art

by CHESSERE



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHESSERE/pseuds/CHESSERE
Summary: Shu is more grumpy than ever, and Izumi checks on him.





	Art

Shu looks really grumpy today, while disgruntled is probably his natural state, the fact that he doesn't say anything and keep looking at his sketches concerns his classmate more than ever. He is the both famous and infamous Shu Itsuki after all.

"Itsuki, are you alright?" Chiaki is the brave one in this class who decided to be the first one to ask Shu what's wrong.

"I'm fine" he answers without even looking at Chiaki, before he crumples the paper in front of him and put it away in his bag, probably throwing it away somewhere later. He then stood up and walk out of the room, heading to his club.

At that time, Izumi was watching from his desk.

...

There's still some time left before his club starts, being a _good_ classmate he is, he decided that he should check up on Shu a little. 

"Non!"

Shu throws his paper into the trashcan in the room, which is filled with even more crumbled papers. Not a really good sight to see if Izumi has to be honest.

"Itsuki," He calls, and the other boy turns his head to him. As he was going to open his mouth, Shu made an 'shh' noise, squinted his eyes, and look at Izumi from head to toes, my he added in the fact that it's also suffocatingly slow.

"H-Huh-" Izumi yelps a little when Shu suddenly walks up to him and drag him by his arm, telling him to sit in the middle of the room.

"Hey, where are you touching, this is honestly so~ annoying!"

"Don't move?" Shu said as he finished adjusting Izumi's pose before returning to his desk, picking up his sketchbook and a pencil then start drawing him.

Over the time, Shu's face begins to relax, a small smile can be seen on his face as he swiftly sketches on the paper, Izumi can't help but wonders how he looks like in the drawing.

"..."

He puts his pencil down as he looks at his work one more time and flashes out a satisfied smile.

"You're finished?" Izumi asks, he hopes he could finally move now.

"Yes, you can come to take a look" Shu is still smiling proudly, his grumpiness seems to already die down.

What Izumi sees on the paper is a beautiful person who is supposed to be him, Izumi could feel his heart fluttering from how unbelievably pretty Shu made him be he can't help but blushes.

"Sorry." Shu suddenly speaks up and confuses the other boy.

"What?"

"You didn't go to your club, did you?" He closes his eyes and turns away, keeping his stationary in the bag while Izumi just realized that no, he really didn't.

"..."

"There's nothing I can do about it now, can I?" He sighs, probably having to explain to Nazuna why he didn't show up, though because it was Nazuna, he probably would understand since he was dealing with shu until last year.

"Well, see you in class tomorrow then" Izumi waves his hands as he turns back to the door, leaving the handicraft club room and heading back home.

...

"Seriously, what's up with Itsuki yesterday?" Kaoru shakes his head 

"It's just an artist's block, well, not anymore" Izumi answers his classmate but still looking at his phone screen, before the classroom door was opened

"Sena!!" Izumi jumps as he heard his name being called, he looks back to see Shu holding up his sketchbook and dreaded. Well, dreaded is just an exaggeration, Izumi doesn't really mind his beauty being appreciated.

"Again!?"

"Yes! Now I'll be waiting in the clubroom, don't be late!" Shu just made an assumption that Izumi would go without asking him first.

But he can't say that he didn't plan on going either

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative summary: Artist's block is a big problem
> 
> I know someone who ships ShuIzu so I decided to write this just because-
> 
> Please enjoy!


End file.
